


That Damn Cat

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mustang family, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features grumpy Roy, a cat, little Maes Mustang, Riza and Black Hayate. Silly fluffy ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I have to credit onehundredpercenthouses on tumblr with the idea of Roy making a flaming mess. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise

This little piece of silliness is for you [@onehundredpercentnerd](https://tmblr.co/m39tIuawUqXzcoYIHEkXNMg) if you remember I promised you a story 

Rated: Pg13

**That Damn Cat ******

Roy found gardening very peaceful. Usually.  
After a long week at work, Roy would always go out into the garden every Saturday. He would normally be accompanied by little Maes or Black Hayate (sometimes both).  
Today he was alone, however, as Riza had taken them with her on a visit to see Rebecca. It was probably a good thing as he was not in the best of form.  
Slugs had infiltrated the garden and were destroying his beautiful roses. He spotted one of the dirty little critters and he grabbed an ignition glove from his pocket. Riza was often berating him for keeping a glove on him at all times, but it had saved their lives on more than one occasion, so he was willing to endure her lectures. Besides, it wasn’t like just anyone could wield flames with his gloves. Firearms were much more likely to used against you.  
He snapped his fingers wield a warning flame at the slug. Something brushed at his back of his leg causing him to stumble and deflect the direction of his flame. He caught himself before he fell to the ground. His eyes narrowed at the black cat at his feet, but his attention was quickly turned to the smell of burning reached his nostrils. Flames licked at the roses, his whole rose bush in danger. He thought his day could not get any worse. He dropped to his knees and quickly quenched the fire using his alchemy but not before major damage had been done. He crawled on his knees to the rose bush.  
“Oh shit!! My roses!” Roy wailed as he examined the blackened stems and burnt petals.  
At least the roots weren’t damaged and it should flower again next year. Riza was going to tease him mercilessly.  
If it wasn’t for that damn cat?  
He looked behind him, where the cat was licking its paws.  
“Go away you’ve done enough damage for now.”  
The cat looked up from its task, an almost bored expression on its face, before resuming grooming itself.  
“Suit yourself,” Roy grumbled.  
He stood up; a sharp pain in his back telling him it was a little too quickly. He winced, determined to walk it off. He had plans for tonight after all. First, he needed a drink.

An hour later, Riza arrived home. Maes walked beside her, holding her hand in his little one. Black Hayate walked behind like a sentinel. She opened the front only to find muddy footprints in the hall. She frowned and sighed.  
“What has Daddy been doing, Maes?”  
“Daddy made mess.” He looked up at her, his brown eyes wide. “Is Daddy in trouble?”  
“Yes - big trouble,” Riza remarked drily.  
Hayate barked in agreement or at least Riza liked to think so. The three made their way into the living room, where a less muddy Roy was frowning over some book.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to bring mud into the hallway.”  
He looked up, his mouth agape. “Oh hi honey!”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Daddy, you made a big mess,” Maes said seriously.  
“Oh that!” Roy grimaced, right hand scratching at his head. “I meant to clean that up before you came home, but I got distracted.”  
Riza rolled her eyes. “Some new alchemy book?”  
“No - it’s that gardening book Gracia gave me.”  
He put down his book when little Maes ran over to greet him. He picked him up and walked over to Riza. Sometimes it was scary how much he reminded her of her father in the midst of research, but unlike him Roy would always drop whatever he was doing to be with his family. He leaned in and kissed her.  
“Missed you,” he said.  
Before she could reply, Maes spoke, “Your face is dirty.”  
Sure enough there was a black mark on his cheek.  
Riza frowned, “Is that soot?”  
Roy laughed, a forced one. She knew that laugh; it was his “please be amused at my stupidity and don’t be mad” laugh.  
“Roy!”  
He put Maes down on the floor. “Daddy’s going to read you a story. Why don’t you go and get your favourite book. I think it’s in the kitchen.”  
Riza tapped her foot impatiently as their giggling son went in search of a book.  
“I accidently set the rose bush on fire,” he admitted, his head drooping.  
She hissed, “You what?”  
“Snails and slugs have been destroying the flowers. And I sent a pinpoint flame at a damn slug to chase it away from my roses.”  
“You did a great job!” She sighed deeply. “What if Maes had been with you?”  
“You know I never use my alchemy in front of him.”  
She knew what he said was true, but still..  
“You’re an idiot!”  
“Yes - I’m an idiot, but that’s why I married you to save me from myself.”  
He was pouting, and despite herself she fought a smile.  
“So, how did the whole rose bush go on fire, then?”  
“I tripped over the damn cat.”  
Maes chose that moment to walk in the door.  
“Damn cat!” the boy repeated with a giggle.  
“Maes!” She shook her head disapprovingly. She looked over at her husband, a mischievous smile on her face. “Daddy’s not getting any dessert tonight.”  
Roy opened and closed his mouth. Just the reaction she wanted. She would let him stew a little.  
“What cat?” she asked.  
“It’s a grumpy looking black cat,” he said.  
Riza just shrugged.  
“I’ve have seen it around here occasionally over the last week. Have you not seen it?”  
Riza shook her head. “Maybe it likes you?”  
“I think it decided that it hates me.” Roy grinned. “Come to think of it, it reminds me of Fullmetal - grumpy and keeps getting under my feet. I think I’ll call it Edward.”

fin


End file.
